Falling Down
is a fan-fic by COKEMAN11. It is his first non-elimination fan-fic. Reviews, questions and whatnot go on the talk page. Main Information *Main Characters: Geoff, Bridgette *Minor Characters: Courtney (temporary), Heather (later), Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Noah *Genre: Romantic/Drama/Minor Comedy *Chapter Length: Short *Setting: :*Chapter 1: After The Aftermath: II. :*Chapter 2: During Bridgette's talk with Geoff. :*Chapter 3: Day before Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. :*Chapter 4: Day after Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. :*Chapter 5: Day after Million Dollar Babies. :*Chapter 6: After the airing of Dial M for Merger. :*Chapter 7: Before The Aftermath: III. Chapter 1 "Noah..." Gwen said, after The Aftermath: II. "Yes... Gwen?" Noah responded. "I actually feel bad because you were eliminated early. Although..." Gwen smirked. "You may have been a little dorky." Geoff ran in after his talk with Bridgette. "Oh, wow, that was rough. Bridgette FIRED the guy who suggested I should be horrible." "Thank you for interrupting us, Party Jerk." Noah argued. "Well, excuse me for running from a nagging woman, party pooper." Geoff said back. "What are you talking about, anyway?" "We had just started." Gwen said. "Oh. Carry on." Geoff took a seat a few yards away. "Like I was saying," Gwen continued, "You may have been a little dorky." "Uh, a little?" Geoff interrupted. "I think you mean a lot there, death mask." "Shut up, Heather Wannabe." Gwen shot at him. "Uh, Heather Wannabe? Please. Why would anyone wanna be like her?" Geoff responded. "Oh," Noah said, "That's an easy one. Beth during first season." "Good one, bookworm." Geoff agreed. "Yeah, up until paintball day." Gwen corrected. "Yeah." Geoff sighed. "Then kitchen day. I totally rocked...but, Beth got kicked off." "Can we get back to our conversation?" Noah said. "Sure. Let's go somewhere that party guy isn't." Gwen said. "Good plan." Noah agreed. They went off somewhere. Chapter 2 Bridgette walked in to a room. "Geoff?" "Yeah?" Geoff shrugged. "We need to talk." Bridgette stated. "Okay," Geoff said, "About what?" "You're turning into a jerk." Bridgette said. "Network orders." Geoff skimpily explained. "Have you realized something?" Bridgette asked. "That our ratings rose this episode?" Geoff asked back. "No!" Bridgette yelled. "Now sit down." "Fine, fine." Geoff reluctantly agreed. "Our viewers slowly decreased as the show went on." Bridgette confirmed. "Probably because of your attitude." Geoff said. "No! Because of yours!" Bridgette yelled. "I received at least seven e-mails during commercial breaks complaining about you." "That's only seven, we have hundreds of viewers." Geoff declared. "Yes," Bridgette agreed, "but what about webcam questions?" "There was Gordon," Geoff answered, "and Kelsey-" "That's not what I meant!" Bridgette yelled. "Then what did you mean?" Geoff asked. "There were a lot of requests to be on webcam to complain about your attitude." Bridgette complained. "And...?" Geoff said, bored. "I ONLY DIDN'T AIR THEM BECAUSE WE'RE A COUPLE!" Bridgette started yelling. "Whoa, whoa, no need to-" Geoff was cut off again. "YES, THERE IS A NEED TO YELL!" Bridgette continued. "SHOW ME THE IDIOT WHO REQUESTED THIS ATTITUDE OF YOURS!" "'Kay." Geoff left. "I think I'm losing my voice." Bridgette said while Geoff was gone. Five minutes later, Geoff returned. "I'm back." Behind Geoff's back was Chris McLean. "CHRIS?!?" Bridgette shouted. "Yeah. Horrible rocks the ratings." Chris stated. "YOU'RE FIRED FROM THE AFTERMATH CREW!" Bridgette yelled. "Aww...this was fun...I got to ruin your show..." Chris sighed as he left. "Wait," Geoff said. "You recommended the anvil and changed my attitude, and gave me your trainer and Justin's dermatologist just to ruin the ratings?" "Yeah. You got better ratings than the show in the first aftermath alone." Chris admitted. "Awesome!" Geoff yelled. "Leave, Chris, now." Bridgette said, calmly. "Okay..." Chris left. "Okay, now that that's over with, you can go." Bridgette released Geoff. "Thanks. But I'm still gonna be horrible off-screen. It's really fun." Geoff said. "See ya." Bridgette did nothing but growl. Chapter 3 Bridgette walked to the Aftermath studio, ready to give Geoff yet another piece of her mind. "Geoff!" She said when she walked in. Geoff was on the phone. "Hold on a sec, Bridge." Geoff said. "Yes...yes...wait, what? That means...but she was a ratings booster... Her and Gwen feuding was awesome!" "Wait..." Bridgette said with an awkward look on her face. "Is this Courtney you're talking about?" "Mmhm. Kay. Thanks. Bye." Geoff hung up. "What'd ya say, Bridge?" "Is this Courtney you're talking about?" "Yeah. So?" Geoff shrugged. "What did that have to do with her?" Bridgette asked. Then her PDA buzzed. She looked at it. "Is it an e-mail? From Courtney?" Geoff asked. "Yeah." Bridgette responded. "Read it!" Geoff commanded. "Okay." Bridgette opened up the e-mail. "I got news from my lawyer...we won the lawsuit...I'm back on Total Drama Action...I'm coming back as the bank teller in the bank heist episode...leaving tomorrow...From Courtney." "That's what we talked about." Geoff confirmed. "I'm going to get her." Bridgette ran to get Courtney. There was a knock on Courtney's door. "Come in!" Courtney yelled. "Hey, Courtney." Bridgette said. "Bridgette?" Courtney asked. "Why are you here?" "That e-mail about your return... Is it true?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah, isn't it great?" Courtney responded. "Yes, it's great that you're going back." Bridgette said. She was about to say something else, but she was cut off. "So you agree with me." Courtney said. "Yes, but-" She was cut off again. "But what?" Courtney asked. "We'll miss you. Plus, you and Gwen fighting..." Bridgette stopped talking after someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Courtney shouted. "Like I said, you and Gwen fighting-" Bridgette was cut off. "Totally boosted the ratings!" Geoff walked in. "Geoff, what are you doing here?" Bridgette asked. "Took you long enough to get Courtney." Geoff said. "Whatever." Bridgette said. "Courtney confirmed her return." "Aww...she boosted the ratings." Geoff complained. "Is all that you care about RATINGS?" Bridgette and Courtney yelled in unison. "No." Geoff denied. "I care about Bridgette too." "Aw...really?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah. You're the number four ratings booster on the Aftermath!" Geoff apparently didn't think about his relationship with Bridgette anymore. "UGH!" Bridgette yelled. She stomped on his foot and ran out of the room. "Ooh. Touchy." Courtney commented. "Tch, ya, right?" Geoff agreed. Courtney was about to leave the Aftermath on the Lame-O-Sine. "I'll miss everyone...except Gwen, that is." Courtney said as she left. "Grr." Gwen growled. "But I'll miss Bridgette, for being such a good friend to me." Courtney hugged Bridgette. "Thanks, Courtney." Bridgette thanked. "Good luck on the show!" "I'll have it. And I'll win!" Courtney smiled and hopped into the Lame-O-Sine. "Bye!" Everyone-except Gwen-said goodbye to Courtney. Courtney popped up through the sun roof. "Bye, everyone!" When Courtney had left view fully, Bridgette mumbled something as she went in: "There goes my last connection to sanity." Chapter 4 Bridgette rode her bike to the Aftermath Studio, ready for another day of rehearsals. ‘’I wonder if Geoff is really telling the truth,’’ she thought. Then she sighed. When she arrived, she got a surprise no one expected. “OWEN?” Bridgette said, in shock. “They booted YOU off?” “Tell me about it, Bridge,” Geoff was sitting in the so-called VIP section, “Courtney’s return to the Grips…” “The Grips? That’s opposite Duncan!” Bridgette said, somewhat concerned. “Since when were you a Courtney fan?” Geoff asked. “Since TDI,” Bridgette said, “when you and I had a stronger relationship. Geoff looked down. “Chill out, Bridgette. I don’t like this horrible thing, I don’t. But the network-“ “Chris.” Bridgette interrupted. “-wanted more drama, so they-“ “Chris.” Bridgette interrupted, again. “-told me to be sadistic like that.” “I’m just gonna back out now…” Owen tip-toed out to leave the couple together. “You do whatever you want, Owen,” Bridgette told him. She then turned to Geoff. “And you agreed to be horrible?” “No!” Geoff shouted. Bridgette rolled her eyes. “Suuurrrreee.” “Really, Bridge!” Geoff said. “Fine. I’ll give you ONE. MORE. CHANCE.” Bridgette agreed. “Thank you, so much!” Geoff thanked. “But after that, we’re through.” Bridgette walked away. “The rocky relationship,” Gwen said as she walked in, “boy, do I know what that is like.” “But you’re not nearly as worse as Bridgette,” Geoff rolled his eyes, “nagging, friendly…” “All of the stuff that you used to not be.” Gwen said. “Basically…wait, what?” Geoff shouted. “You heard me. And I heard your conversation. I say you just break up with her. At that level of a relationship, things just get TOO complicated.” Gwen recommended. “But I love Bridgette!” Geoff complained. “Good luck getting her to agree.” Gwen said. Chapter 5 Geoff was crying in the Aftermath studio, early Saturday morning. "What do I do...what do I do?" Good luck getting her to agree. I'll give you ONE. MORE. CHANCE. YES, THERE IS A NEED TO YELL! I say you just break up with her. But I love Bridgette! I ONLY DIDN'T AIR THEM BECAUSE WE'RE A COUPLE! Thoughts flew around in Geoff's head, when a familiar yet hated voice spoke up. "So this is where I'm supposed to come every day? You people suck." the voice said. "Tell me about it...wait, who are you?" Geoff asked. "Well, duh, don't you know who I am?" the voice asked. "No." Geoff said, aloof. "It's Heather, you dipwad!" Heather walked in and slapped Geoff. "Huh? Heather?" Geoff asked. "Well, duh." Heather commented. "Quit being so derogatory." Geoff said. "Well, one - I didn't know you were THAT smart. Two - I just got voted out, so how can I not?" Heather said. "You DID lose your chance at the million..." Geoff said. "AND Courtney came back! The little snake..." Heather thought bad thoughts about Courtney. "You're the snake here." Geoff said. "No, I am not!" Heather shouted. "Hey, no need to-" Geoff was interrupted. "YES, THERE IS A NEED TO YELL!" Heather yelled. "Deja vu." Geoff said. "Did I just hear Heather's voice?" Bridgette walked in. "Yeah, you did." Geoff said. "You're kidding me!" Bridgette gasped. "Well, it's no surprise that they voted her out. I mean, she's like a venomous snake." Geoff made a simile. "No, I mean, I have to deal with her until the contest ends?" Bridgette mumbled on and walked away. "How much worse can life get...?" "A lot worse, I'll bet." Geoff said. Chapter 6 Heather was getting in her bed after watching the airing of Dial M For Merger. "Stupid merge." Heather grumbled. "Why did I have to get voted out before the merge? Now I know how geekwad trout-lips felt last season. Karma always happens before the merge. I hate it. I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate it. The movies are right, it is a mad, mad, mad, mad, world." Meanwhile... Bridgette took out a book. "Oh, the merge. The merge was my downfall last season. This season...it was Geoff." Bridgette spoke to herself. "I can't believe Duncan made it to the merge. He's so mean, I expected him to get voted out right after me, BOTH seasons." Meanwhile... Gwen laid in her black-covered room. "So," She spoke to herself, "the merge. The lovely, lovely merge. As long as Heather's not in it, I'm happy with life in the fullest." Meanwhile...again... "I never knew what it was like. There wasn't much there for me in this totally dramatic world. I'd rather go and study antidisestablishmentarianism in New Zealand than go on that show again because that would be very hard to do! Antidisestablishmentarianism had to do with the English church revolt, not New Zealand!" Noah said to himself. Meanwhile... Izzy was in the forest, watching TV in a beaver dam. "Whoo, go mergerites!" Izzy cheered. "The merge was the highlight of my last season on the show! I came back and everyone actually fell for the fact that I was in the forest with you guys! I mean, I just met you!" Izzy laughed. "And then Eva got voted out. Whoo! Haha...so, yeah, no more Owen on the show! Sad, right? But no big diff, I mean, I got voted out twice both seasons and now everyone else is falling, one by one! Whoo..." Meanwhile... Owen was eating a donut in his room. It was a very messy room, with donut boxes and cheeseburger wrappers all around the floor. "Oh...the merge...I won last season, the victory, the feeling... And now I have to feel it like everyone else did! It feels horrible to be voted out by Courtney! I mean, it was sorta unfair, y'know? But oh, well, at least I've still got lots of food and friends...mmm..." Meanwhile...again... Geoff was sitting in his room. "My life is in turmoil right now. The merge, I've been grounded, and Bridge and I are handing on by a thread, relationship-wise. I can't stand that there's no merge for the Geoffster! I mean, really!" "Geoffrey, are you watching the TV again?" Geoff's mom yelled. "Yeah, but what difference does it make? My life is already horrible." Geoff said. "Someone's gone emo." Geoff's mom commented. "Yeah, it's Bridgette. I think I'll take Gwen's suggestion now..." Geoff picked up his cell phone and dialed 828-221-0020. Bridgette's number. Chapter 7 "Well, Geoff..." Bridgette stood outside the stage for the aftermath. "It's time." Geoff said. "Okay; as far as they know, we're together." Bridgette said. "R-right." Geoff looked down. "Just don't act horrible, okay? We had an agreement." Bridgette said. They both walked onto the stage, unaware of the upcoming events. Category:COKEMAN11's Stories Category:Drama stories